


When The Lights Went Out There Was No One

by OwenToDawn



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: She keeps her eyes stubbornly shut for she knows if she opens them, if they look at each other, the lie will break apart and it’ll be just the two of them as they are. Two people who cannot touch each other without trading venom back and forth. But if they just don’t look at each other, maybe they can pretend they’re people they’re not and lose themselves in that lie instead.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When The Lights Went Out There Was No One

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is based on the lyric:
> 
> "Now I can't keep the guilt from my heart/the stuttering emotions keep me fixed to fall apart/and I know I'm leaving all this sweat in our bed/a broken heart bleeding with a gun to my head" from Unheavenly Creatures by Coheed and Cambria
> 
> But I actually wrote most of this fic listening to Queen of the Dark by Coheed and Cambria which honestly is the perfect song to listen to while reading this and I highly recommend it. The title is also from Queen of the Dark
> 
> Comments are loved

Edelgard watches with guilt sitting like lead in her stomach as Hubert examines the marks she’s left behind in the mirror at the foot of her bed. Few broke the skin. There’s one along his chest though, the marks of her teeth clear as blood trails down and stains his porcelain skin. He heals it enough to close the wound and wipes the blood away with a handkerchief left on the dresser.

“Hubert…”

“Now, now, Lady Edelgard, we have discussed this,” he says, meeting her eyes through their reflection. “I am merely a vessel of your will. It would not do for you to feel guilt over using me as you need to make your burden easier to bare.”

The words, spoken with such genuine earnest love, worm through her mind and make her feel like she’s choking. “Don’t say that. You are worth so much more than that.”

“Believe what you must, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says.

He moves to gather his clothes, just as he always does. Edelgard knows he’ll stay if she asks. She knows he loves her, that he doesn’t just join her in bed because he feels obligated. He just doesn’t seem to grasp that she loves him the same, that these nights they spend tearing at each other even through their gasping kisses are her desperate attempt to express how she cares for him.

But perhaps things have been too tainted for them since the start.

Edelgard slides out of bed, shivering at the cold as she leaves its warmth and crosses the room to stand before him. Hubert stares down at her, something unreadable in his eyes. Whatever it is, it makes her heart ache as she reaches up to hold his face between her hands with careful gentleness. His eyes slide shut as he turns his head into her left hand, kissing her palm. Breathing feels near impossible as she reaches up to rub the furrow in his brow until it’s smooth again before tugging him down to press their lips together again.

It’s not with the usual bite. She kisses him with all the softness of a woman who hasn’t been broken apart and bled dry over and over, giving him the taste of a lie she wishes were true. His lips tremble beneath hers. She keeps her eyes stubbornly shut for she knows if she opens them, if they look at each other, the lie will break apart and it’ll be just the two of them as they are. Two people who cannot touch each other without trading venom back and forth. But if they just don’t look at each other, maybe they can pretend they’re people they’re not and lose themselves in that lie instead.

"Turn the lights off. Please.” She whispers the request against his lips and no sooner to the words leave her mouth does she hear the crackle of magic and then…darkness.

She opens her eyes and pushes him back towards the bed. His hands push through her hair, firm but somehow tender, something to grip as he kisses her hard, his tongue slipping against hers as he takes control of the kiss. They fall together into bed, her thighs straddling his thin waist. For all the passion in his kisses, they carry none of the vicious edge their usual trysts do. She wonders if this is what it could’ve been if the world had been different, if the world hadn’t been corrupted from the moment they were born.

As much as she doesn’t want to pull away, she does, tossing her hair over her shoulder before bending back down to press her lips to his jaw and then his neck. In the darkness, she can’t see her bruises from before, but she knows Hubert’s body well enough to find them anyways and press soothing, gentle kisses to the sensitive skin. He exhales as she does, hand grasping at the back of her neck.

Words burn at the back of her throat as she sits back up – words of love and adoration. She doesn’t dare speak them though, too afraid of shattering the careful spell she’s managed to cast over the both of them. She wants to stay wrapped in this gentle lie as long as she can. So instead of speaking, she does her best to show how she feels through her actions. She wraps her fingers around his hands and pries the gloves he always stubbornly wears off. His breath hitches like he wants to protest, but it seems that like her, he’s loath to break the silence and bring them back to the harsh world of reality.

In the light, his fingers are stained black and purple, the stain of dark magic. The most powerful magic in existence by far, but also the magic that forever leaves its users stained with its corruption. Just one more mark for him to carry because of her. She presses her lips to the silky-smooth skin, too smooth to be human. She kisses the tips as she eases down on his cock, his way slickened by his come from before and her own wet arousal. He gasps out something that could be her name, but she focuses on his fingers instead as she rolls her hips, a soft moan escaping her as she takes them into her mouth.

They don’t taste of anything.

A reminder of everything he’s given up for her, letting himself become tainted, letting his humanity stripped away so she can continue to move through the world of the light. It makes something cold curdle in her gut. She wants to throw his hands away, cover them again with leather, but she doesn’t dare. Not now. Not when they’re here, moving together in the darkness. Not when Hubert has trusted her to give them this moment of peace. She will not let him think for a moment that she is repulsed by anything about him, because truly she isn’t.

Her repulsion is only for herself. That she’s destroyed those she cares most for as she chases her dream of a better future. She slides her lips down to kiss his palm and then places it over her right breast, encouraging him to squeeze it as she begins to rock harder in his lap, clenching down on his cock just to hear him groan again. His too smooth fingers pinch her nipple as his other bare hand goes to grasp at her hip, encouraging her to bounce a little more. Before long, they’re moving together, chasing their pleasure with frantic and desperate energy.

She leans down over him and presses their lips together and feels him shake beneath her as he comes. His bare fingers slide between them, slipping over her clit before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a gentle twist, a hint of pain tinged pleasure that sends her hurdling over the edge after him. She pants against his lips as she jerks in his arms, a noise like a whimpering spilling out of her. They lay twined together after, sweat-slick as they try to catch their breath.

Deep down, she wishes she didn’t have to say a word. She wishes they could stay like this, pressed together, two nameless beings existing together in the darkness where no one can see. But wars aren’t won by fools who drape themselves in lies and cower away from the light. She pushes herself up just enough to press their lips together in one more kiss, trying to memorize the shape and feel of his mouth so pliant and accepting beneath hers.

“I love you,” she whispers. “I know you said I can’t. I know it will only destroy us both, but I love you.”

“Love is not always a good thing,” Hubert says, his voice a harsh rasp, tinged with the type of pain that aches in one’s bones.

“It never could be, not for us,” she says. “But I can’t stand you not knowing.”

"I’ve known all along. I would not do the things I’ve done for someone who doesn’t love me as much as I love them.”

Edelgard buries her face in his neck and lets out a noise too close to a sob.

_That’s the problem._


End file.
